Snow: Prussia x Reader
by Pulcinella
Summary: Germany is your home. And nothing makes you happier than coming home and seeing your childhood friend for the first time in years.


"It's ok. You'll be fine." A figure bent over in the snow, just feet away from where you stood. You were back home, back in Germany. "I'll tend to your wing. In the meantime, you can stay here with me." The person stood, picking up a small yellow bird and chuckling a bit. "You really are a cute little thing." He turned, sensing your presence, and his eyes the colour of rubies struck a cord in your mind.

"G-Gilbert?!" He smiled and his sharp canines glinted. "It really is you!"  
"In the flesh." You ran towards him and wrapped your arms desperately around his middle. He laughed. "What happened? I thought you left Germany for good."

"Nein. You think I could do that? Well, my parents wanted to, but I couldn't stand it. Sure, it was pretty, but I just wanted to be home. Germany is my home. I couldn't stand not seeing my friends ever again. Especially not you."

"You missed me?" You nodded. "Well, it makes sense. After all, I bet you couldn't find anyone nearly as awesome as me." You chuckled.

"Not even close." Gilbert gave you one last squeeze before letting go and smiling at you. "I'm so glad to be home."

"It's been years," he agreed. "I could never really forget about you. Nobody could. I... Hope you remembered us." You nodded.

"Of course! How could I forget about the best friends the world has to offer? I tried making new ones, but nobody could replace you." You looked up at him with a smile that made him blush. "Nobody could replace my Gilbert."

"W-well... Well, yeah. My level of awesomeness is," He placed a hand high above his head, "too damn high. Unmatchable, envied by people in all corners of the world. They all want a piece of this albino. But, ya know what?" He snatched you up in a dancing pose. "They can't have it." Dancing. You remembered dancing. It was something the two of you would practice all by yourselves out here. You didn't need music. The empty silence of the winter or the bright stillness of the summer would guide your feet and arms and everything seemed to fall into place.

"G-Gilbert... I don't know if I remember how."

"That's ok. I do." He took the lead, his arm resting faintly on your side. Your gloved fingers entwined with his and you followed his movements. Step, slide, step, back. Step, slide, step, back. Soon muscle memory kicked in and you were doing it without thought. The fresh snow under your feet crunched and left footprints as you spun and twisted, stepped and slid. For a moment, it felt just like those old days, years before, when you were young. Neither of you spoke for what seemed like an eternity. The silence between you only grew, and words became unnecessary. He smiled down at you and you looked up in wonder at him. Meeting the rest of your old friends seemed unimportant now. He was the only one that truly mattered. The two of you glided around in the snow and time passed hours at once. You didn't notice when the sun started to set, covering the landscape in a shadow. You didn't notice your mother yelling your name frantically. The sight of Gilbert, with his scarlet eyes and hair the colour of the landscape, captivated your vision and filled your mind. You, him, and the snow where the only existent things in the world. Nothing else mattered.

"Oh my god!" Your mother ran towards you, the sound of the snow crunching under her feet snapping you back to reality. "Oh my god, you're ok!" She then sneered at him. "Who's he? I thought I told you to stay away from strange men!"

"Mutti, this is Gilbert Beilshmidt. You remember him, right?" She squinted at him before realising you were telling the truth.

"Oh, yes. I apologise. It's been so long since we've been in Germany. You've really grown, Gilbert. How is your brother?" He smirked.

"Way bigger than you remember. They really do grow up so fast, don't they?" You chuckled and lightly pushed him.

"Gil, you sound like an old man."

"You hooligans get off my lawn!" He made a motion like he was shaking a cane in the air and you laughed.

"Never!" Your mother just stood and watched you two before shaking her head and turning back towards the house.

"Have fun. Dinner's at 6:30. Gilbert, you're welcome to join us if you want." He quickly nodded before hobbling after you waving the imaginary cane.

"You won't get away!" Soon his hobbling turned to running. You shrieked and turned, bolting away from him as fast as you could go.

"Oh, yes I will, Old Man Beilshmidt." You looked over your shoulder and giggled, mentally panicking as he gained on you.

"I'm gonna get you. Just you wait." His footsteps increased pace and you pushed ahead as well, ignoring your flaming lungs. You had always been more of a sprinter. He kept speeding up, getting closer and closer. You couldn't outrun him forever. That's when it happened. He was within spitting distance of your coat, just about to reach out and tag you, but his foot slipped. He fell forward and pushed you to the ground under him. You blushed.

"Gil..." You turned around so you faced him. "You missed." Planting a short kiss on his lips, you smiled. "Danke." He blushed and tried to stand, but you wouldn't let him leave. You clutched on to his coat.

"U-uh... What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." You smiled and him and watched his eyes soften.

"B-but why me? Why are you kissing me?" You chuckled.

"I thought you were awesome. You're right, I'm stupid for thinking I could have a piece of this albino, like everybody else." You playfully tossed him off you and stood up, walking away. "C'mon, Gil, we don't wanna be late for dinner."

**Author's Note:**

I see a sequel in the future! Or at least another chapter. Anyway, new record! A full-sized fanfic in less than two days! Hooray! *Confetti* I really should post things more often... But this next chapter of Danish Diaries is hard! ;-;


End file.
